1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method, and more particularly to an information processing system and an information processing method which are suitable for use in adding points to a customer who visits or purchases in a department store or the like and for use in providing sales information such as a merchandise advertisement.
2. Description of Related Art
In a communication system formed by a transmitter, communication has heretofore been established by providing a physical reference point separate from a physical communication signal transmission path for transmitting communication signals, so that the communication signal transmission path and a reference point for determining the difference in level between communication signals can be shared by a transmitter and a receiver (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Numbers H10-229357 (Patent Literature 1) and H11-509380 (Patent Literature 2)).
For example, in each of Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, a description is given as to communication techniques using a human body as a communication medium. In either of the methods, not only is a first communication path provided as a human body, but also the direct capacitive coupling between electrodes on the ground or in space is provided as a second communication path so that the entire communication path made of the first communication path and the second communication path forms a closed circuit.
In the communication system, two communication paths, i.e., the communication signal transmission path and the reference point path (the first communication path and the second communication path), need to be provided as a closed circuit between the transmitter and the receiver. However, since both communication paths are mutually different paths, these two communication paths must be stably compatible, so that there is a risk of restricting use environments for communications.
For example, the strength of capacitive coupling between the transmitter and the receiver on the reference point path depends on the distance between the devices, and the stability of the communication path varies with the distance. Namely, in this case, there is a risk that the stability of communication depends on the distance between the transmitter and the receiver. In addition, there is a risk that the stability of communication varies according to the presence or absence of a shield or the like between the transmitter and the receiver.
Accordingly, in the communication methods of forming two communication paths, i.e., the communication path transmission path and the reference point path, as a closed circuit, since use environments greatly influence the stability of communication, stable communication is difficult to perform.